Raptor Squad (team)
''Decided to make a page with the raptors' personalities of how I see them. No hate comments please! No one, except Elsa, belongs to me. The personalities I give the raptors DO belong to me '' Members *Owen Grady: Raptor "Dad" *Elsa: Alpha *Blue: Beta *Delta: Second in command *Echo: Warrior *Charlie: Rookie Personalities *Blue: Loyal and would make sure everyone's in line, Blue is the fourth youngest of the Raptor Squad. She cares about her sisters, Elsa and Owen deeply and will always think of others first before herself. Created with Black-Throated African Monitor lizard DNA gave her distinct blue stripe *Delta: The most vicious of the bunch, Delta is the third youngest of the Raptor Squad. She and Charlie are extremley close and either of them won't eat or sleep if anything happens to each other. Created with more avian DNA gave her more bird-like movements and attributes *Echo: More distant then the others, Echo is the second youngest of the Raptor Squad. She earned a scar and offset jaw when she challenged Blue to a fight in their youth. Blue, of course, had won, only giving Echo a wounded pride, scar and offest jaw. The DNA used in her creation is unknown *Charlie: More upbeat and happy, Charlie is the first youngest of the Raptor Squad. She looks up to Blue so much, she gives up scraps of her meals to offer her. She and Delta are extremley close and either of them won't eat or sleep if anything happens to each other. Created with Green Iguana DNA gave her destinguished emerald scales Trivia *As a running insult to Blue, Echo calls her "Blue Dude" *Echo's running nicknames from the park handlers is "Elvis" and "Scar" are usually considered insults to her *Charlie loves Cheetos. Especially the spicy ones *Delta used to think she could fly when she was little, which usually caused her to get injured and in trouble with Blue or Owen *Blue suffers from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, usually seeing hallucinations in her sleep or when she's awake. When this usually happens, Elsa and Owen keep a close eye out on her *While her sisters' pupils are slits, Delta's are circular, like a bird of prey's, most noteably an eagle's Fears *Blue: Is deathly afraid of her postraumatic stress disorder, due to the horrible nightmares she endures every night, even though her packtries their very best to comfort her. She's also scared of tight spaces, for her need to run, and Rexy. The T.Rex's roar scares the life out of her *Delta: She's very scared of death and loosing her family. Although she knows the missile missed its target, she's horrified if anything happened to Charlie. She's not a big fan of screams either. It makes her feel a little creeped out *Echo: She's extremley scared of fire, even worse then how Elsa was scared of it, she can't go near it without shrieking and backing off. She doesn't like the sight of a huge amount of blood either. When she's hunting, that's fine. When she sees someone dead, nope *Charlie: She's very scared of loud noises and bright lights at nighttime, such as thunder, lighting, cars, something crashing to the ground, etc. She's kinda scared of poison oak as well, because of a horrible allergic reaction to it Voices (if they had any) Blue: Dakota Fanning (Lilo in Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch, sounds like her from the movie, just a tad bit older) Delta: Lacey Chabert (Young Vitani in Simba's Pride) Echo: Liliana Mumy (Myrtle in Lilo and Stitch, just a tad bit older and meaner) Charlie: Sofia Carson (Evie in Descendants) Gallery GreenRaptor_Headgear_1to1_360w_2x.png|Blue, how she appears in the Raptor Squad series (minus the headset) Delta_1to1_360w_2x.png|Delta, how she appears in the Raptor Squad series (minus the headset) Echo_1to1_360w_2x.png|Echo, how she appears in the Raptor Squad series Charlie_Icon.PNG|Charlie, how she appears in the Raptor Squad series Sketch40175211.png|Blue being tricked by Xena Sketch264122017.png|Blue as a canine. This is how she'll appear in the second fanon Category:Jurassic Park Category:Dinosaurs Category:Teams Category:Jurassic World Team